Happy Valentines Day!
by blackmistress
Summary: As the title says! Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Gray x Natsu (Dom!Gray x te!Natsu) Rated M for a reason! ;3


Hello everyone, and happy Valentines Day! I hope that you had a good day! Well for me i was a loner today, which was kinda depressin... But! I did get this fanfic and a painting done in that lonely time, so at least somethin came out of my lonesomeness!

So I did a story for Gray x Natsu during Christmas, so now here's one for Valentines Day! I hope that you like it!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Love was in the air, as Valentines Day finally arrived in the kingdom of Fiore. It was especially present in the town of Magnolia. Red roses, heart shaped balloons, and the sweet smell of homemade chocolates filled the town. There were couples all around, even in the guild hall. Natsu walked through the doors and sat down next to Romeo.

"Hey Natsu-nii!" Romeo said, joyed that his older brother figure sat next to him.

"Hey ya Romeo… What's with all the couples around? On my way here I passed Lucy and Loki whispering something in her ear, which made her blush. Also Erza and Jellal holding hands, even though he was in disguise, I could still sniff him out…"

"Neh, Natsu-nii, it kinda sounds a little when you say 'sniffed out' makes you sound like a dog…" Romeo laughed as Natsu put him into a weak head lock.

"Haaaah, you callin me, a dragon slayer, a dog now?" Natsu started to give Romeo a noogie as he noticed there were even more couples in the guild hall. 'Hmm, Mira and Laxus, Evergreen and Elfman, Lyon was even hitting on Juvia again. What was going on today, I can smell their lust pheromones even from this distance…" Natsu continued to think, but no reason as to why this was happening came to mind.

"Natsu-nii, do you really not know what today is? Gray's gonna be hurt ya'know…" Romeo said as Natsu let him out of the head lock.

"Huh?! Why would Gray be hurt?" Natsu asked, completely confused now.

"Well, today is February fourteenth, which is Valentines Day." As realization hit Natsu, color started to drain from his face.

"Y-Your joking right?" Romeo shook his head in a 'no' semblance. "Shit! No wonder it's weird all around!" Natsu started to look all around for his lover, but Gray was nowhere in sight. He quickly turned around and asked Romeo, "Romeo! Do you know where Gray is?!"

"Hmmm, actually I do! He told me that he was going out to get your Valentines gift, and then find you. If you hurry now, you might be able to find a good gift for him before the stores close." Natsu nodded his head and started to run out of the guild.

"Thanks Romeo, I owe you!"

"No problem Natsu-nii, just don't forget to not get caught by Gray before finding his gift!"

"Right!" Natsu waved his hand and started to run towards town. But as luck would have it the first turn Natsu made had Gray standing right in front of him. "Shit!" Natsu yelled out as Gray noticed him and started to walk towards him. Natsu unknowingly started to take a couple steps back himself. Gray stopped in confusion and then so did Natsu. Gray wiggled his finger in a 'come here' form, but Natsu shook his head in a 'no' form. Gray gave him a questioned look and started to walk towards him again. But when Gray took steps forward, Natsu took steps back. Gray started to get an annoyed expression as he started to walk a little faster. But then Natsu would step back even faster.

"Dammit, Natsu! Come here for a sec!" Gray yelled out, his tone obviously annoyed.

"No!" Natsu yelled back at him, which made Gray's eyes widen in shock.

"Why the hell not?!" Gray yelled to him once again, starting to get stares from the people around them.

"I-I can't tell you!" Natsu yelled back, then turned around and started to run away. 'Shit! I can't let him catch me when I still don't have a present yet!' Natsu thought as he continued to run away from his boyfriend, who started to chase after him. Just up ahead he noticed that there was a parade coming across the street. 'If I can make it pass, before they block the crossway, I'll be able to get away!' Natsu started to speed up and slid through the narrow space between the parade and the building walls. He could see Gray's feet come to a stop and then turn around to look for a different path. 'He's so persistent; I have to hurry before he finds me again!' Natsu turned a couple of corners and bumped into someone, while both fell to the ground. Natsu rubbed his sore butt as he said, "Hey sorry, are you okay?" He looked over and noticed that he ran into a crying girl. "H-Hey, what's wrong? Did it hurt that much?" Natsu asked as he bent over to look her in the face.

"N-No, i-it's just m-my boyfriend, h-he cheated on me-!" The girl started to cry even harder and louder. Natsu noticed all the people starting to look at her and held out his hand.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere else, so people stop staring at you." The girl looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"A-Alright, I think t-there's a café nearby…" Natsu nodded and started to lead her in the direction of the café. Little did he know that the staring eyes of his best friend Lucy had seen him walking away, and holding hands with some teary girl.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they made it to the café. Unwittingly, Natsu sat them down at a table next to the big window.

"So… Um, what happened?" Natsu asked the girl as she was still teary eyed.

"Well I was supposed to meet my boyfriend for a Valentines date, but he cancelled the last minute, saying that he had an emergency to attend to. I was a little sad since the date was cancelled, but I trusted him that it was a true emergency. But after heading back down a different way than usual, I saw him with another woman, and she was clinging to him, and they were kissing! I was so shocked and sad that I started to run away and got lost, I wandered around until I ran into you…" She finished her story and started to cry once again. Natsu looked at her and hate filled him. He couldn't believe that someone would be so cruel to do something like that to another person.

"I'm sorry; he is an ass for doing that to you even though you trusted you." The girl looked at him and nodded her head, "Want me to go beat em' up?" Natsu asked with a menacing grin, fire lighting up his hand.

"O-Oh, don't worry, by now that man is long gone; it's just me alone now…" The girl smiled at him with a sad and lonesome face. After that for some reason Natsu was able to look at the rest of her. She was wearing old ragged clothes that were covered in dirt.

"Hey, why are you so dirty? Did something happen to you?" Natsu asked, curious as to why if she was in town the whole day, would she have mud covered all over her.

"Ahh, Natsu-kun, how rude to ask a woman that… But looks like my time for a chat has ended, he has come here for you." The girl said as she started to fade off. Natsu was shocked and said;

"Wait! Who are you? How did you know my name, and that there was a man looking for me?"

"My name is Ella Vita Daonna, and for the present you should give Gray, how about yourself?" Ella said with a huge grin and disappeared while smiling from her heart. Once Ella vanished, Natsu felt as if his mind was starting to forget something important. He closed his eyes to remember, but was unable to. When he opened his eyes, in his hand lay a navy blue ribbon that had embroidered on it, '_To Gray_'. Before Natsu could look closely at it, he smelled the familiar minty pine scent.

"Shit!" Natsu yelled as he stood up to run away, but it was too late.

"Ice make restraints!" A known, and pissed off deep voice yelled out in the shop. Natsu was instantly wrapped up in ice, and wasn't able to move. He turned his head to look at his capturer with a pale face and weak smile.

"H-H-Hey Gray, sorry for r-runnin earlier…" Natsu tried to ease the angry ice mage, but it didn't work.

"Oho, so running away from your LOVER on VALENTINES DAY is perfectly fine as long as ya say sorry? Huuuuh?" Natsu could definitely tell that Gray was angry.

"W-Well I had my reasons…" Natsu tried to plead a little.

"OH? And what was your reason for RUNNING from me?"

"Ah. Wait, crap, I can't tell you…" Gray got even more annoyed and picked up Natsu in his ice ball and started to carry him away. "W-Wait Gray! There's a solid reason, please let me out!"

"Not until we get back to my place." Gray said annoyed. Natsu gave up resisting, and just let himself be carried away.

*Several minutes later*

Gray entered his house and threw Natsu onto the bed, ice fully dissolved. Before Natsu could even speak, Gray dove in for a deep kiss. Natsu moaned and Gray slid his tongue inside. Roughly, Gray quickly gained dominance and started to strip Natsu. When Gray let go of Natsu's mouth with his own, Natsu tried to speak up once again.

"G-Gray! P-Please listen to m-my… R-reason for r-runnin-!" Gray started to rub Natsu's nipples, and it was getting hard for him to speak. Taking one nipple in his mouth Gray responded.

"Welth, go onth." Gray attempted to say; 'well go on' but it didn't sound the same. Natsu's body twitched as he tried to regain his voice.

"I-I forgot tha- Ah! I-It w-was Valen-! –Ay! Natsu couldn't finish the sentence since Gray started to rub his erection.

'I forgot that it was Valentines Day? What's that got to do with him running away?' Gray thought as he removed his mouth from Natsu's nipple. "So what's that got to do with you running away?" Gray completely stopped all the movement that he was doing, so he could hear Natsu out.

"Hah, well I didn't want to show up in front of you without a gift, especially today. So when I saw you, and I still didn't have a gift, I ran away… I'm sorry…" Small tears started to form in Natsu's eyes.

"So were you able to find one?" Gray asked.

"W-Well I guess so, b-but I d-don't know if you'd like it…" Natsu responded, more tears starting to form. Gray lightly laughed as he kissed the top of Natsu's head.

"I'd like anything that you would give me." Natsu looked up at his lover and nodded his head.

"O-Okay, then p-please turn a-around…"

"Huh? Turn around?"

"Yeah, or I can't get your present ready…"

"Alright then, I'll turn around." Gray turned his back to his fiery lover. He heard some rustling and then silence.

"Mmm, ngh, haah" Natsu started to moan, and Gray took a deep breath. He started to turn around, but Natsu yelled at him, "Ngh! Not yet, you can't turn around! I'm almost ready, so be patient…"

"S-Sorry…" Gray said has he turned back to his previous direction. He kept hearing many moans, and was getting tired of all the waiting.

"O-Okay, I t-think I'm r-ready n-now…" Natsu said as Gray quickly turned around. But the sight in front of him made his whole face go red. Natsu was lying down with his fingers preparing himself, and a navy blue ribbon loosely tied to his neck. As Gray got closer, he could read that the ribbon had on it, '_To Gray_'. Gray gulped and felt a little hesitant to move closer. "Ngh, c'mon Gray, I want something more, I need you!" Natsu yelled out as Gray's thinking process snapped. He jumped onto the bed and started to undress.

"Dammit Natsu, your too sexy!" Gray yelled out as he quickly thrusted into Natsu's twitching hole and started a quick pace. Gray didn't give Natsu time to get used to him, but Natsu only let out moans of pleasure.

"G-Gray! Ngh, m-more, h-harder!" Natsu moaned out as gray started to speed up, and his thrusts became out of pace. "Ah! Ah! Ah! G-Gonna c-cum s-soo-!" Natsu's words started to slur from feeling so much pleasure.

"Mnn, me to." Gray said as his thrusts became more erratic. Quickly he lifted Natsu up, and laid himself down on the bed. Grabbing Natsu's arms, he pulled the moaning ice mage down so that he could reach even deeper.

"AH! S-SO DEEP!" Natsu yelled out as he could feel his own release coming soon. "G-Gray!"

"Y-Yeah, together!" Gray yelled out as he grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled him down all the way on his cock. He shot his seed deep inside of Natsu. Natsu felt the warm liquid start to fill up his hot caverns, and he too came all over Gray's chest. Both panting, Gray started to slide out of Natsu, and lay him down beside himself.

"Hah Hah, I love you Gray." Natsu said as they intertwined their fingers with the others'.

"Mmm, I love you too." Gray said as both of them started to drift off into slumber.

*Next Day*

Both of them were at the guild hall. Gray was eating some ice cream, and Natsu was munching on the fire candies that Gray had gotten him yesterday. Lucy walked over to both of them.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said, but didn't sit down.

"Hey Lucy!" Both of them said with their mouths filled with food.

"Um, hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu said as he looked over at her.

"Um, this may sound weird, but who was that girl that you were holding hands with yesterday?" Lucy asked as both Natsu and Gray's faces went confused.

"Huh? What girl?" Natsu asked, as Lucy became shocked.

"You were holding hands with her walking down the street!"

"No, I was too busy trying to find a Valentines gift for Gray…" Natsu said as Lucy tried to think.

'Wait so was that just my imagination…?" Lucy questioned herself.

"Hmm? A girl? Maybe we should have you wear that ribbon as to tell people who you belong to?" Gray said as he started to take the Navy blue ribbon out of his pocket.

"Wah! You still have that?!" Natsu said as he tried to take it away, but Gray dodged him.

"I'm keeping this, no objections." Gray said with a serious face.

"Nooooooo!" Natsu whined out as a bright blush started to spread across his face.

'Guess it was my imagination, as long as they are happy.' Lucy giggled when Gray stole a kiss while Natsu leaned over the ice mage to get the ribbon, which caused his blush to grow darker, if that was even possible.

** *The End***

* * *

Well there you go! I hope that you enjoyed **Happy Valentines Day!** I had fun writing this, but it added a little bit of salt to my woulds of being alone and breaking up with my boyfriend T~T

But! I've decided to be strong, and move on, just like this couple, lol.

Oh, and Ella Vita Daonna is a character of the next Fairy Tail fanfic that I'm gonna do, although it's not gonna be just a smexy Gray x Natsu fanfic, sad to say... But! All the character pairings in this story will be present in that story, and yes, Ella was a ghost... Spooky! Anywhoo let me know of what you think, so review or fav., either way Natsu, Gray and I will be happy!

Till next time! XD


End file.
